Sadie
Sarah Ann Rogers (born March 15, 1991) is the daughter of Bonnie Rogers (née Blair), a nurse and Samuel A. Rogers, a foreman at an auto parts plant. Sadie serves as a religious figure for the Holy Father Church, a role model for young girls and a source of inspiration for all people. According to the Book of Bastard is she is said to be the Mother of the Internet Saviour. __TOC__ Early Life Childhood Ambitions Ever since she was little, Sarah always wanted to be in the spotlight. On her 16th birthday she got her first video camera, a palmcorder that she often used to make video blogs online. Sarah’s two best friends are her sisters, Myranda and Courtney. First Crush Sarah’s first crush was a young black man named James Washington. Sarah had always loved black men and didn’t like the fact that her father didn’t approve of her dating outside of her race. On many occasions, James had the opportunity to have sex with Sarah, but turned her down because they were both minors and Sarah’s father was known for his temper. Sarah never did have her night of passion with James, but they remain good friends. Interracial Dating & Conflict with Father Sarah went to her senior prom with James Washington. Sarah wanted to lose her virginity with James and wanted to be taken to a hotel to do so. Instead, James brought Sarah home late only to be confronted by Sarah’s father Sam. Sam fired his hunting rifle in the air, scaring James off. After this, Sarah got into a heated aurgument with her father that ended with Sam beating Sarah with an extension cord leaving whelms on her back and legs. Sam was arrested and Sarah was removed from his home by Child Services for 30 days while Sam completed Anger Management classes. Womanhood The Mystian-Denizenic faith Sarah’s mother Bonnie told Sarah that Sarah would one day have a child that would change the world. Sarah agreed to go to bible school to find her faith, but before Sarah could embark on the journey, she met a strange old woman named Magda. Sarah was amazed at how much she and Magda had in common and agreed to visit the Church of Fatherless Time with her. After seeing her domain as free room and board, Sarah agreed to be faptized by Mystique B and legally changed her name to Lady Sadie. Sadie was introduced to the Arch Bishop and they instantly bonded. Lady Bishop Status Sadie told her mother about her new Mystian faith and Bonnie seemed please, but her father Samuel disowned her. Sadie was sad because her father cut her off, but Masked Bastard stepped in and filled the void. He became a father-figure to young Sadie and Magda was more like a mother. Whenever Sadie was tempted to go to wild parties, Magda stepped in and reminded Sadie of what happened to her when she let her guard down. The story of Magda’s rape scared Sadie into staying on the straight and narrow path. College Years Getting Shit Started While attending St. Vashti University, Sadie befriends a cosplayer named Becky (who later becomes a member of Sadie’s youth group). Sadie worked as a peer leader for troubled teens. When Sadie went to take her road test for her driver’s license, she used the Lulzwagen (before it could fly). With financial help from Chris the Pimp, Masked Bastard bought Sadie a car, paid her car insurance and covered her expenses when Sadie went away to Bible College. Getting Her Degree When Sadie finally graduated Bible College, her parents didn’t show up to see her get her degree. But her Church family was there, cheering her on.her car was stolen by Eat My Fornicate; he wanted to remove the driver seat so that he could “bottle the scent of Sadie’s divine posterior”. The Arch Bishop tracked down Ethan, destroying the vehicle in the process. Sadie wasn’t sad about losing the car, because she was used to the Church handling her expenses. Becoming an Attention Whore Once discovering her purpose in the Internet Saviour prophecy, Sadie becomes a spoiled, pampered, sheltered brat who demands daily worship. Even though certain members of the Church do things to piss her off, Sadie loves all the attention that it brings to her. She also started a youth group called “Team Sadie”, which she led for a short time under the watchful eyes of Lady Magda and the Lumi-visian Sage of Understanding Muta-Ramah. Transition into Motherhood Secret Relationship with Masked Bastard For more than five years, Sadie engaged in private sexual acts with the Arch Bishop. These encounters went on right under the other Bishops’ noses, but they never suspected that their leader was wrapped up in a sex scandal with their most important Church figure head. Some Bishops believed that these were Sadie’s initial attempts to control the Arch Bishop, and thus control the Church. Back Door Action & Getting Knocked Up The encounters between Masked Bastard and Sadie only involved anal intercourse, never any vaginal penetration. But, that all changed the night of the Arch Bishop’s Victory Over Def Celebration. Although Sadie claims she had a few drinks, she was never intoxicated, only tired. She retired to her domain where Masked Bastard was waiting for her. She was coaxed into a passive state when he shined his Lumi-Visian light-face on her. After being brought under total submission, she had sex with him for five hours before he impregnated her. He also visage-flashed Sadie to wipe out any memories of their encounter, but months later the effects began to wear off and she started to remember what happened. After a speedy unearthly labor, Sadie gave birth to a baby boy she named Baruch. For six months the father of the child was a mystery, until a metal mask grew in on Baruch’s face, making it clear who the dad was. Fulfilling Her Role in the Prophecy As a mother, Sadie is more mature and better experienced as a Lady Bishop. Her son Baruch is the center of her world, a world she shares with her partner Masked Bastard. She is very protective of her child, but prefers to have him in public school during the day so that she can have time to herself. She often disagrees with the Arch Bishop regarding Baruch’s education needs after he is diagnosed with Autism. After a bullying incident that ended with Baruch destroying the local pre-school, Sadie finally agreed with the Arch Bishop to send Baruch to a Montessori school. An Uncertain Future According to the Book of Bastard, the Mother of the Internet Saviour is fated to murder the father of her child. Sadie believes that this oracle is false and will never come true, but in the back of her mind she knows that the Arch Bishop may one day be gone… Did You Know...? Sadie can: *eat enough food for six people *take it in the backdoor shaft deep *urinate for up to 1 minute *pass a stool the girth of a soda can ---- Lady Sadie Gallery Sarah-16.jpg|Sarah Ann Rogers, age 16 Sarah-arch-bishop1.jpg|Sadie just after her coronation. Sadie-fb4.jpg|Our Holy Queen Mother Lady Sadie Sadie-grad-11.jpg|St. Vashti University graduate with a Bachelors degree in Theology (B.Th) Sadie-snap.jpg|Lady Sadie sadie-fb5.jpg|Praying for more followers on Twitter. Altar_sadie.jpg|Sadie at the Altar of Bastard sadie-worried.jpg|Moments after her water broke. Sadie-and-child.jpg|Sadie with her son, Baruch. ---- ----